


cause theres nothing like this feeling

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gloves, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sounding, lapslock, not glove kink but there are gloves, power dynamics? a little? its mostly sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: “you sure you want to try this?”seonghwa looks at wooyoung, watching for hesitation, fear, or uncertainty in his face. he doesn’t find it; instead he’s met with wooyoung’s eager grin.“positive.”seonghwa smiles and leans forward to kiss wooyoung’s forehead, bringing up a hand to push away the hair in his face.“okay, then you have to stay still for once.”wooyoung laughs. despite his eagerness—or maybe because of it—wooyoung is all jitters. but he does what he’s told.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 152





	cause theres nothing like this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> title from carly rae jepsen once again, i could not help myself LMAO
> 
> this is. this is just sounding. thank u ethan for essentially betaing T_T i love u

“you sure you want to try this?”

seonghwa looks at wooyoung, watching for hesitation, fear, or uncertainty in his face. he doesn’t find it; instead he’s met with wooyoung’s eager grin.

“positive.”

seonghwa smiles and leans forward to kiss wooyoung’s forehead, bringing up a hand to push away the hair in his face.

“okay, then you have to stay still for once.”

wooyoung laughs. despite his eagerness—or maybe because of it—wooyoung is all jitters. but he does what he’s told. wooyoung straightens out his posture, tries to still the nervous bouncing of his leg. he’s mildly successful; he just can’t get his heart to settle, beating faster and harder with nerves and excitement. he’s glad seonghwa tied his hands behind his back because he wouldn't know what to do with them otherwise.

wooyoung is already half hard, despite nothing happening quite yet. it’s difficult not to be turned on in this kind of situation. after all, he’s naked, sitting in a chair in the middle of seonghwa and hongjoong’s shared room, with seonghwa in front of him fully clothed. just seonghwa’s existence is enough to get him going, so combining that with everything else makes lust pool in his stomach in anticipation.

his focus snaps back on seonghwa and then to seonghwa’s hands when he sees him pull out black latex gloves. he slips them on slowly, carefully—wooyoung wonders if he’s making a show of it on purpose. they’re just simple, plain sterile gloves, but still they look good on him. his fingers are long and slender and pretty, perfect for fucking wooyoung open. but that isn’t the plan today. wooyoung gets a pang of arousal seeing how nicely seonghwa suits black gloves and tries to make a mental note to buy nicer leather ones in the future.

seonghwa has a careful expression as he looks at the different sized sounds laid out on the bed, brows drawn in careful thought. he eventually reaches for a mid-size one and wooyoung’s nerves get the better of him again. he can’t help but shift in his seat and bounce his leg a little more.

“i said stay still.”

usually wooyoung would complain at getting scolded so much, but he knows seonghwa just wants to remind him of who’s in charge. wants to keep everything controlled and perfect—wants to avoid potentially hurting wooyoung in any way. maybe that’s why it seems like seonghwa’s a little wound up—all too observant and cautious and commanding. 

wooyoung’s trying. he really is. but he can't help but be nervous no matter how badly he wants this. under all the want, and desire, and the asking over and over for seonghwa to indulge him, wooyoung is panicking just a little.

there’s a thin layer of sweat on his skin and he keeps staring at the rod. it's bigger than he thought they'd start off with, but he trusts seonghwa, he trusts him so much. so he tries to behave, for once. for both their sakes.

seonghwa approaches him and kneels down, sounding rod in hand, and wooyoung goes tense. it's just intimidating; the rod really isn't even that thick. it's daunting because it becomes more real every passing moment that this is something they're actually doing. wooyoung's heart is pounding and he wonders if seonghwa can hear it too.

seonghwa doesn't notice the tension in wooyoung's body, or the pounding of his heart. or maybe he chooses to ignore it. either way, he grabs the small bottle of lube and pours it into his palm, black latex gloves shiny and wet with the liquid. he slicks up the sound first before sitting between wooyoung's spread legs. seonghwa reaches for his cock with one of his hands, the other holding the sound and strokes him to full hardness with a grin, eyes locked with wooyoung's own.

"you ready baby?"

even with his heart racing, wooyoung doesn't hesitate to nod.

seonghwa wraps his fingers right under the head wooyoung's cock, holding it steady, and lines it up with the sound.

wooyoung feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

it's cold, and it becomes much more real that they're actually doing this in the moment it takes for the sound to start slipping into the slit of his cock. it's inside of him and wooyoung thinks he wants to freak out, but he doesn't. it's different, it's weird, but it pulls out a needy little sound from him that makes seonghwa grin again.

"are you still okay?" seonghwa asks. he holds the rod steady, not letting gravity pull it further into wooyoung's cock, waiting for the go ahead.

wooyoung feels breathless—it hurts, but not in any sort of way that is unbearable or truly uncomfortable. it's odd and wooyoung looks down and sees where the rod disappears into the slit of his cock, and he whines again.

"do you need to stop?"

"no i'm—" wooyoung takes in a sharp breath. "im okay. just—i just needed a moment. you can keep going."

seonghwa simply nods before lifting the sound ever so slightly and then letting it slip further into wooyoung's cock.

wooyoung’s always liked feeling full. liked when seonghwa would fuck him into the mattress, pressing his hand on his back to hold him down, or when he rode seonghwa, chasing that full feeling. with the sound slipping deeper and deeper in him, he feels so full—but it's different.

there're all sorts of small sounds managing to escape wooyoung's throat and he can't tear his gaze away from his own cock and the sound that’s stretching his slit and it's so— 

"how does it feel?"

it takes a moment for wooyoung to process the question. 

"feels good. different." his voice is quiet and ragged.

seonghwa just hums in response, continuing to hold wooyoung's cock and letting the sound go deeper. he doesn't push or move it much; simply holds it steady and allows it to naturally slide down and fill wooyoung.

every centimeter it slips, wooyoung feels like it may be too much entirely, but he doesn't want to stop either. it feels too good—an addictive kind of fullness. 

every movement feels more intense—especially when seonghwa moves his hand down wooyoung’s cock and tightens his fingers at the base ever so slightly. wooyoung whimpers and whines, unable to control how ruined he sounds with every passing moment.

seonghwa pulls the sound out just a tiny bit to get it to move further into wooyoung until it finally seems like it’s gone as far as it's supposed to, and it makes wooyoung sob. there’s really no other way to describe it other than a lot. his sob turns into soft needy panting and he feels beads of sweat run down his temples. he’s on the edge of overwhelmed, feels every bit of the sound inside him, filling him up and stretching him.

"look at that," seonghwa says, and wooyoung’s focus snaps onto the sadistic glint in his eyes. "look at how stuffed your cock is."

the words make another wave of arousal go through wooyoung and he groans, dropping his head down again and letting his eyes slip closed. seonghwa begins to stroke his cock, slowly and carefully, with the sound still in him. wooyoung's cock feels full and sensitive and it aches. the feeling of seonghwa’s hand is so much more than he’s used to, even with feather-light strokes. seonghwa even traces fingers up wooyoung’s cock, like following the line of the sound, and it makes wooyoung feel dizzy.

"did you know you can come with a sounding rod inside you?”

wooyoung whines again, toes curling into the floor and hands straining against the rope. he finally looks at seonghwa instead of at his cock and the rod in his cock and fucking, seonghwa's hand stroking him, and it hits him how badly he wants to cum.

"please."

seonghwa raises an eyebrow. "is that really what you want?"

"please,” wooyoung repeats. he breathes in and his shoulders shake with how badly he wants it. “can i cum, please?"

desperation saturates wooyoung's voice and he doesn't think he's ever heard himself sound so wrecked, so needy. and neither has seonghwa because he looks so amused, strokes wooyoung again so slowly, thumb gliding over the head of his cock.

"go ahead baby."

it's instantaneous—his orgasm hits him hard, a few pathetic drops of cum leak from his cock, not able to cum fully with the sound inside him. his body is tense and wound up, like the pressure that builds up from orgasming is trapped, drawing it out for almost too long, but the sound is still in him and seonghwa is gently stroking his cock again—all wooyoung can do is sob more. he’s oversensitive, unbearably so, and wooyoung begins to cry the more seonghwa touches him. 

“please, please, please,” wooyoung begs, doesn’t even know why he’s begging. the words just come out. he swears he hears seonghwa laugh at him, amused and fond, and he cries more, entire body shaking. 

finally, seonghwa slides out the sound, carefully, smoothly. it’s a relief—the pressure is finally gone and wooyoung feels every muscle in his body go lax. more cum dribbles from his cock and it’s only a few more moments before he can settle his sobs.

seonghwa is quick to untie wooyoung’s wrists and pulls him up from his seat into a gentle hug. wooyoung buries his face into seonghwa’s chest, lets himself feel small and cared for.

“you okay?” seonghwa’s voice is soft and warm, it reminds wooyoung why he trusts him so much. 

“mhmm,” wooyoung can only manage to hum in response, but leans up to kiss seonghwa’s neck, hoping he gets it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> public twitter @horreforblondes


End file.
